In today's inflationary society, recreational diversions from one's work or school obligations are becoming increasingly expensive. Many families and individuals are seeking less expensive means of entertainment that can be enjoyed both in and out of the home. For these reasons, puzzles and games which provide stimulating competition to a player are enjoying greater popularity.
Although three dimensional puzzles have existed for some time, they are often limited by their lack of versatility or competitive complexity. A number of three dimensional puzzles are available in which the pieces may be assembled in numerous ways to form a single desired polyhedron. Typical of these puzzles are those commonly marketed under the trademarks "Instant Insanity" and "Soma". These puzzles are relatively easy to put together in that there is a number of possible solutions, each requiring the use of all the component pieces.